


Better?

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Better?

Be a writer, they said. It would be fun, they said.

You ought to sock whoever thought of that in the first place.

Yes, you are indeed a writer. And while this would normally be the occupation of your dreams and you should be forever grateful because you are literally one of the luckiest people on Earth — today, you wish to be like any other regular person. A person who hates their job.

You work for one of the biggest fashion magazines out there, and you’re in charge of writing about all the fashion shows you attend. Every girl’s dream right? Not today. Because today, your co-worker who is in charge of writing about the interview and photoshoot that occured with Park, Jinyoung — famous idol and best friend of your boyfriend ( _you’re seriously super lucky_ ) — is sick.

And today, is the day before said piece is due. And has she written the piece? Of course not. And who will have to do the task?  _Bingo!_  It’s you! Unfortunately, you can’t really blame your friend for the predicament you’re in. It’s not like she planned on being sick. So, you settle on a tight smile as you pick up her notes from her house before trudging back home.

As soon as you get home, you start on your work straight away. You don’t bother getting changed into more comfortable clothes because there are more pressing matters at hand. You only have a few hours left before you have to send it to the editor so you need to get cracking.

Not even an hour later, you let out a sigh and look to the heavens. You don’t know whether to laugh or cry. You have spent all that time looking at her notes, only to realise that you can’t make out any words because she has the penmanship of a five-year-old. You really need to get her to invest in a voice recorder.

The only real saving grace you have is the questions. They were typed at least. You could try to decipher Jinyoung’s answers based on the questions, but even if you could do it, you’re going to need at least a few more hours than what you have been given.

You want to call your friend and ask her to help you decipher it, but you can’t because she had taken her meds and would have been out like a light. You want to call Jinyoung to see if he can remember anything, but you can’t because you know that they are in the middle of a dance practice right now.

The only thing you can do? Let out a strangled cry before drawing yourself a bath to cry some more. So you do just that.

Mark is on his way home from practice and he’s beat. The only thing he wants to do is devour some pizza and cuddle with the love of his life. He smiles knowing that you would be there with your smiling face as soon as he opens the door to welcome him. So imagine his surprise when he walks into your shared apartment, to find it eerily quiet.

He checks his phone and he doesn’t see a text from you to inform that you were running late, so you should be home. When he puts his shoes away, he notices that your usual work footwear is there, so you’re definitely home. He doesn’t find you in the kitchen or in the living room so he goes ahead to the makeshift office in the spare room.

He opens the door and laughs. By the state of the room, it looks like his search for you is now becoming a rescue mission. The floor is strewn with paper that you could barely see the carpet. If you were there, you would have been buried underneath them and a ton load of photos of…  _Jinyoung?! What were you doing with photos of Jinyoung?!_

At the sight in front of him, there is no doubt in his mind that you are stressed about whatever this is, so he knows where you would be. He closes his eyes and the smell of vanilla wafts from the bathroom to confirm his suspicions. You are currently in the bath trying to relax yourself.

He smiles to himself, knowing exactly how to help you. You always look after him so now he wants to repay the favour. He takes a deep breath before starting on his task.

You finally emerge from the bathroom feeling relaxed and energised, so you make your way to your office. You furrow your eyebrows on the way there because you’re sure that you turned off the lights when you left. So why are they on now?

“What have you done?!” You exclaim after spotting your boyfriend Mark on the floor. You say floor because there is not one paper or picture in sight.

“I cleaned up—”

“Who told you that you could?” You cry at him, stress coming back with a vengeance. “I am working on a piece that is due in a few hours because Olivia is sick and now you’ve messed it all up!”

“It was a mess when I got here,” Mark defends himself and tries to explain to you what he had done but you wouldn’t hear a bar of it.

You berate and scold him about the importance of your work process and how he should not mess with it. Mark doesn’t understand why you are so upset and why you aren’t letting him explain. He only starts to realise what is happening when your ranting goes off tangent. It all clicks into place and he knows how to fix it.

You’re still ranting when you see Mark approach with a gentle smile on his face. You almost get more upset with him until he engulfs you in his arms. You immediately stop talking and begin to relax. Mark holds you tighter as he starts to feel all the tension leave your body.

You close your eyes and relish in the feeling before wrapping your arms around him and hugging him back. After a few moments, he releases you and looks you over. “Better?”

“Better.”

“Tell me what happened.” Mark prompts and you recap your afternoon to him. He listens intently, nodding as you speak, not wanting to miss any details. Once he knows you’ve finished, he grabs your hand and sits you on the sofa.

On the way there, you spot the papers and photos in three neat stacks on the coffee table. You look them over curiously. One pile has new notes on the side of the paper. The second stack is the interview questions and the third are the photos of Jinyoung. You look back at Mark in question.

“The first pile is your friend’s notes on the photoshoot overall and her observations of Jinyoung,” Mark explains to you. “I deciphered what I could and wrote them down for you.”

“How? I can’t even read this writing. It’s illegible.”

Mark does his infamous shrug combined with a smirk. “Her and my father have similar writing, so I could make out what she is saying.”

Your eyes widen in surprise and you smile back, hopeful. “So, does that mean you can also help me decipher the interview answers?”

“I don’t need to,” Mark boasts. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. When we have to do photoshoots  _with_  an interview for magazines, we ask the publication to send us the questions in advance so that we can answer them. I gave Jinyoung a call while you were in the bath and he’s sending the form over with the answers as soon as he finishes his dinner.”

You jump straight into his arms and hug him as soon as he finishes explaining. You bury your head in his neck whispering your apology against his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby. I already know how you are and how important your work is to you. I wouldn’t have touched them if I knew I wouldn’t be helping.”

“Stop being nice to me. I was very mean to you.”

“You were stressed,” he rubs soothing circles on your back. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Thank you,” you say to him earnestly. “I didn’t think this day could get any better.”

“Oh, it’s going to get better. Pizza and Ice Cream are on the way.”

You kiss him square on the lips, for the first time since you saw him tonight. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“You have,” Mark smirks. “But, maybe you can show me?”

“If I survive the night, I just might.”


End file.
